


Waves on the Shore

by BlueStarOfTheSouth



Series: Brains over Brawn [3]
Category: DC Comics (Ambiguous), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actually a Crossover this time, Character Death, Civil War Team Iron Man, Good! Ultron, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarOfTheSouth/pseuds/BlueStarOfTheSouth
Summary: Darkseid is coming.The final hour approaches, and the forces of Earth and beyond hope to survive the coming storm.





	1. Tidings of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Infinity War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're here, the final leg of the journey. Yeah, there's the sequel series. But that has a mostly new cast, due to the events of this.
> 
> Fair warning, this is actually a crossover, a handful of DC characters are going to join the war. No more than five or so, I promise. Just saying that straight up.
> 
> See you at the bottom.
> 
> Fun Fact: There is no war in Lilo and Stitch. Remember that as you read.

“ _...and that's King T'Chaka, entering the gala. His Majesty, the King of Wakanda, was injured in the Vienna Bombing, but appears to have made a full recovery. And that's his son, Prince T'Challa coming up behind him...”_

 

* * *

 

 

“From what we've managed to work out Blonsky's plan was to destroy the Avengers. Why he was attempting to do this we have no idea. As far as we can figure the various illegal procedures that enhanced him affected his mind in some way. I have no doubt that there is in fact a logic or reasoning, but even if we can learn it, and Blonsky isn't vary talkative, I doubt it would make much sense to anyone that isn't Blonsky.” Vril explained to the Accords Committee.

 

“Is it possible that he was trying to lure out Doctor Banner, in an attempt to continue their fight from Harlem?” One of the Committee asked.

 

“Yes, it is.” Vril agreed. “But it's equally possible that Blonsky was acting on the orders of some kind of delusion. Or that he was trying to prove himself better than Steve Rogers, who it has been theorised Blonsky was trying to replicate with the aforementioned procedures, by laying a trap around Rogers that went completely unnoticed. As I said, the only one that could tell us is Blonsky himself, and he's not talking.”

 

* * *

 

 

“ _...once again the Avengers have prevented a terrorist attack, this time in New Zealand. Coordination with local authorities prevented any casualties, and property damage was kept to a minimum...”_

 

* * *

 

 

Argo, often called Vril Dox the Second, rarely called Brainiac Two, charged into the burning building. With all available Legionnaires busy with trying to hold the building up it fell to him and the firemen to make sure that that everyone was out.

 

More than one wall was smashed through as Vril rescued everyone inside, from passed out adults to panicking children were removed from the fire, each one taken to the waiting ambulances outside.

 

Once everyone was out he and the Legion assisted where they could, acting closer to the fires than the others wanted to risk.

 

Just another day as a hero.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _....and that marks the twelfth mission that the Avengers have completed under the Accords, and what little property damage was done was already being repaired within the hours, paid for by the Avengers themselves, no less...”_

 

* * *

 

 

“Argo, lovely to have you.” The talk show host said as she finished her introduction.

 

“Lovely to be here.” He replied. Damn he hated being on talk shows. Oh sure, showing that the worlds protectors were actually real people with real people problems and the like is important. But it was just a pain to deal with.

 

“So, I hear that you have a new project. Can you tell us about it?” Asked the host.

 

“Well, for a start it's not _my_ project, it's a collaborative project. We have specialists from all over the world contributing towards this in some way.” He corrected her. Honestly, there was only one question that anyone cared for these days. It was just a waiting game until it was asked at this point.

 

“But what is it, the project I mean.” She prompted.

 

“I won't be here forever, a sentiment that each member of the Avengers has agreed with in one way or another. The project, currently called Project Academy, is an idea. A dream. It our hope that when it's done Enhanced people will come forth, either to train to control their gifts so they're not a threat to themselves and others, or to become the next generation of heroes after we're all gone.” It was something that he was passionate about. Ensuring that the world would always have someone to defend it was not only important, it was vital in his eyes.

 

“And who would be allowed entry into this... 'academy'?” She actually seemed interested, genuinely interested.

 

“Anyone, everyone. If they need help then we give it to them.” He said, allowing a small smile to appear on his face.

 

“We'll talk about this a bit more later, but for now let's move on to something that everyone has been wondering: Steve Rogers.” There it is: the one question.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _...and that's Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver as he's being called in the field, helping evacuate the people trapped in the burning building. It's surprising to see the level trust that the Avengers have in the former Hydra agent...”_

 

* * *

 

 

“...and _that's_ how I would win the war!” Vision declared, getting quite fired up during his speech. There was few moments of silence as all tried to find a way to disprove his plan. Eventually they agreed that it was probably the best plan.

 

“So, now that Lilo and Stitch is over, what do we watch next?” Tony asked.

 

“How about Rise of the Guardians?” This one was James, the former assassin being relocated to the Compound because the Rogues, as the media had taken to calling them, had been seen in America, heading towards his apartment in Los Angeles.

 

“Ok, are we randomising the characters again, or do we want to choose?” Vril asked as he got up to fetch more snacks.

 

Movie Debate Night was great. Of course, it had changed into Movie Debate _Time_ , with the event happening whenever a few Avengers were around, instead of it being a scheduled thing.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _...what do we know about the anomaly?”_

 

“ _It made landfall somewhere in New York, with the Avengers quickly responding. As no evacuation order was given, and no fight broke out, we can only assume that it was harmless, whatever it was.”_

 

“ _And if it isn't harmless?”_

 

“ _The Avengers have proven time and again that they are trustworthy. If they haven't said anything yet, it can only be assumed that it was for a good reason. We will probably have to wait a few days, if only for the official report to make the rounds, but we'll know soon enough...”_

 

* * *

 

 

Vril ignored the wizard, he had seen more than a few of them in his time. What he was focusing on was the return of Doctor Bruce Banner. The guy had been off world all this time, as a gladiator apparently. Huh.

 

Banner had come back to give a message, some guy had torn the Asgardians a new one and was heading towards Earth. According to him they only had a few days, at maximum, to prepare for the fight of their lives.

 

“His name is... Dark Side.” No...

 

“It's... it's one word.” Please no.

 

“What.” How could he be alive? Why was he still alive?

 

“His name, it's one word: Darkseid.”

 

Vril Dox did not have flashbacks. The coding that related to his memories was in perfect working order, so there was no logical reason he should receive unrequested memories. But somehow, for a moment, he was _there_ , forced to watch from a security camera as Kara, his dearest Kara, tried to stand up to the monster. Forced to watch as she _died_.

 

“Vril!” He looked up to see that Tony was in front of him, apparently having been trying to attract his attention for some time.

 

“Y-yeah. I'm good.” He really wasn't. But he was meant to be a hero, he would be soon enough. He had to be, they needed his help. He couldn't drag the team down with his weaknesses.

 

“So what do you know?” Rhodey asked, clearly trying to get Vril back on track. In that moment Vril loved the man for it.

 

“His name is Darkseid. And he cannot be bargained with, he cannot be negotiated with. He will slaughter as many of the people of this planet as he needs to until he gets whatever it is he is coming here for, and then he will slaughter whoever is left. He has no mercy, no compassion.” Vril explained.

 

“Sounds like a bad guy.” Despite the light words Tony seemed to be getting how bad this was, the tone he said them in showed that he was quickly moving into his 'serious mode', as it were.

 

“If the concept of pure evil could punch you in the face, it would take lessons on how to be evil from Darkseid.” Vril needed to impress upon them the severity of this. They could not afford to take this lightly.

 

“You sound like you have some history.” The wizard, and Vril didn't catch his name, commented.

 

“He killed my girlfriend.” There was silence following that statement, something that Vril used to consult his plans. He had long since started working on a way back to his home world, but he hadn't had the chance to test any of them yet. Looks like he was going to have to step up his timetable a little.

 

“So what's the plan?” Banner asked. There was little time, and he needed more information before he could work something out.

 

“Mister Wizard, sorry didn't catch your name, how does your magic work?” Because there were a few options, and the answer changed which of the two plans he would go with.

 

“Stephen Strange.” The wizard said, giving his name. “And I call on the energies of the multiverse.”

 

“Could you open a doorway to a particular universe?” Vril asked, ignoring the looks that his line of questioning was getting.

 

“I'd need a thread, something to follow. The multiverse is too large to be looking around hoping to find the right corner of it.” Strange explained. That was the single best piece of news that Vril had heard all day.

 

“You plan on going back to your own universe aren't you? Calling for help?” Tony asked, his eyes lighting up a little.

 

“Yes. I have a connection that you can use.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ten minutes later the group met up on the front lawn. Vril and Strange had worked out the details, so they both knew what was happening. Vril has also taken the chance to record a message, just in case.

 

“Tony, I hate to ask, but I need someone to come with me. Will you-”

 

“Why am I going with you?” Tony cut him off as the Bleeding Edge Armour grew around him.

 

“Strange needs to make a cord, something that can be used to lead us back to this universe. We don't have time to waste trying to work out how that would interact with the nanotech that makes up my body, so I need someone to carry that cord with them.” Some part of him was bitter that he needed someone to come with him. The rest of him was just grateful that his friend was coming along.

 

“Ok, let's do this.” With that Tony got the cord, a glowing, looping thing that faded away after a moment. The two of them stood side by side, watching as Strange opened a portal that seemed to lead nowhere, the other side just showing a black nothingness.

 

“Don't touch anything.” Vril warned as he stepped through the portal. He could _hear_ Tony roll his eyes as he followed.

 

* * *

 

 

The other side was a rocky wasteland, something that Vril didn't seem to mind. Tony looked around, feeling the loss of Jarvis, who had been disabled when he stepped through the portal. Turning around showed that there was no portal behind them, just more rocks.

 

“What's the plan.” Tony asked as he moved to stand next to Vril. The AI looked worried, something that had stayed consistent since he had heard Darkseid's name. Vril took a moment to regain his thoughts, something that was worrying for someone who thought as fast as he did.

 

“Can I tell you the truth, Tony?” He sounded... not weak. Because Vril Dox never sounded weak. But about as close to it as he would ever allow himself to come.

 

“Yeah, you know you can.” Tony was a bit worried that this was something that he apparently couldn't say in front of the others, but he trusted that his friend, and he really was his friend, had a good reason.

 

“I'm not doing this for noble reasons, for some heroic duty. All I want is my revenge.” Vril declared, not looking away from the wasteland.

 

“Be careful. There's a reason that so many people say revenge isn't good for you.” Tony wasn't exactly one to speak _against_ taking revenge, see; the Ten Rings. But that didn't mean he couldn't warn his friend.

 

“So, what's the plan?” Tony asked again a moment later.

 

“We're looking for the someone, they'll take us the rest of the way. Tell me if you see anything that's not rock.” With that he started walking away, apparently intent on looking for his friend.

 

“What is this place?” Because it struck Tony as odd that Vril would have them go to a rocky wasteland in the middle of nowhere. Another universe or no, and when the fate of the planet didn't hang in the balance Tony was going to ask a _lot_ of questions about all this, this place was odd.

 

“It's nowhere in particular, just the location of our guide. They sometimes spend their time in places like this, for one reason or another.” He seemed to be about to say more when they came across something: A door. In the middle of this rocky wasteland was a door, door frame and all. Vril didn't seem to mind the randomness of it, and simply marched up.

 

“This it? What you've been looking for?” It was the first thing the had come across, so Tony hoped it was the right thing.

 

“Probably.” With that Vril opened the door to reveal... a white room. And not white like the walls were painted white. White like the only colour in here was what was brought in from beyond the door. Tony could only see one break in the colour, besides that it was just pure white as far as the eye could see. It was actually a little scary if he was being honest.

 

The one break of colour was a person, floating a few feet above the ground with their back to duo. The dark cloak they wore obscured any details of their identity. Despite this Vril greeted them in a joyful tone.

 

“Raven!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is now the longest chapter, taking out the old one. So that's cool.
> 
> Did you like Vril's reaction to the news? I'm not sure I captured what I wanted to.
> 
> If you have any questions, because I know this crowed is Marvel not DC, just ask.
> 
> The place that Vril and Tony go is nowhere, I made it up.
> 
> Did you get the relevance of the Fun Fact? For those that missed it allow me to explain. Lilo and Stitch has no war in it at all. But Vision was arguing how he wins the war. Make of that what you will. I'll just say the debates got a little out of hand and leave the rest to your imagination.


	2. Reinforce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vril and Tony deliver their message.
> 
> Also a look in at what the Rogues have been up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback at the start, taking place shortly after this series version of the film Justice League vs Teen Titans.
> 
> Long chapter again. I wonder if as I write I just get more used to writing longer chapters. Something to think about I guess.
> 
> So i've mentioned the sequel series a few times now, and will probably bring it up a few more times, and wanted to bring you an update. I don't think it will be it's own series. At this point i'm thinking of making it a series of connected one shots, all following the same cast of characters. To that end I might just make it one constantly ongoing fic and mark it as part of this series.
> 
> Also Superman's real name is Clark Kent. Just making sure we're all on the same page.

“So... your dad hoped to use you to conquer the world?” The view from the roof of Titans Tower was always one of Brainiac Two's favourite things about the base, the sunset always looked so good. Sunrise didn't look half bad either.

 

“What of it?” She said, staring off into the distance.

 

“You weren't paying attention when I introduced myself, were you? My name, my father's name, is Brainiac. You know, that guy that tried to destroy the world a few times. I wasn't exactly made out of the goodness of his nonexistent heart.” He commented. This evidently got her attention, judging by the way she turned to look at him for a moment, before she turned back to the sunset. After a while he stood up and wandered back towards the door. Just as he reached it he stopped and spoke, not bothering to tun back.

 

“If you ever want to talk about it, come find me.” With that he walked inside.

 

* * *

 

 

The girl, and now that she was facing them it was clear she was a girl that looked about seventeen or so, looked at the duo. More accurately she was looking at the three circles on Vril's chest, what he had once called the mark of Brainiac.

 

“Hello Brainiac.” Her voice held a hint of warmth in it, something that matched the small smile on her face. Vril walked forward, wearing a genuine smile that matched the one on the girl, and grabbed her in a hug. After a moment the girl, Raven he called her, returned the hug.

 

“It is so good to see you again.” Vril said when he pulled back. Tony could see that he was taking in her appearance, something that she seemed to not only notice, but tolerate with only a small roll of her eyes.

 

“It's good to see you too.” She said in return. For a moment the two of them just stood there, having some kind of silent conversation that Tony wasn't privy to.

 

“I need your help.” He declared. This caused a larger eye roll from Raven, who didn't seem at all surprised.

 

“What is it?” She sounded mildly annoyed, as if she knew that she was already going to do whatever he asked.

 

“Darkseid lives.” Tony was beginning to think that he didn't understand just how big a deal that was, because the look of fear that Raven adopted said that Darkseid was a real threat.

 

“I thought you said he was dead.” She said, sounding shocked.

 

“I guess someone forgot to tell him that, because now he's coming for the world that I live on. Listen, we need passage to the Watchtower. We need to call for aid.” He explained.

 

“Who's he?” She said a after taking a moment to recover, nodding at Tony.

 

“He's a hero. A friend.” The second part was added when Raven raised an eyebrow. With that she nodded and held out her hands, one of which Vril wasted no time taking in his own. Both of the now held out their hands to Tony. Deciding to trust them Tony placed his hands in their.

 

“Do not let go.” With that warning Raven did... something. All Tony knew was that everything suddenly went dark, and cold. A moment later the light returned.

 

“Where are we now?” Because it looked like a field you would find on any random farm.

 

“I didn't want to risk getting onto the Watchtower without being invited. So we are going to ask to be let in.” Raven explained, reaching into a pocket and grabbing something and placing the earpiece in her ear. “Raven to Watchtower, three to beam up.”

 

Beam up? Before Tony could question what sounded a lot like _teleportation_ they were suddenly in a room. He barely even felt them move.

 

“Tony, you might want to look out the window.” Vril said, gesturing to the nearby window. As he walked over, Vril by his side, he was aware of Raven talking to someone, probably about them being here. One Tony reached the window he stopped, because outside the window was the planet Earth, simply floating in space.

 

“We're in space.” And yet Tony wasn't panicking. Instead he felt safe, Vril's presence at his side and the slight hum of the _space station_ keeping him grounded.

 

“Welcome to the Watchtower, an orbital command centre floating above the planet. From here the Justice League can respond to any threat, anywhere in the world.” Tony let the explanation wash over him.

 

“Brainiac.” A new voice interrupted the moment. Turning Tony saw a man, his dark skin being lit by the soft glow of his black and green outfit, the symbol of a lantern on his chest.

 

“Lantern.” Vril returned, sounding nearly perfectly neutral. The man, Lantern, turned and started walking down a passage. Vril started after him, Tony getting to Vril's side a moment later. Guess this was their guide. Raven appeared to be talking to someone else, but she nodded to them when they passed her.

 

“Superman's here, and Raven said you wanted to talk to him.” Lantern said, never stopping his walk. The way he walked and talked reminded Tony of Rhodey, probably a military man. Tony noticed Vril suddenly got... not nervous, but something close to it.

 

“What wrong?” Tony asked, leaning a bit closer in an attempt to not be overheard.

 

“I didn't expect to see him. I thought we would wait somewhere and he would watch my message and we wouldn't have to interact with him at all.” Vril explained.

 

“Why, what's wrong.” Because everything that Tony had been told about the man said he was a good person. Why would Vril be worried?  
  


“The last time we talked, really talked, was just after Kara's funeral. It... didn't go well.” Ok, maybe he actually was nervous.

 

“What happened?”

 

“He said some things...”

 

* * *

 

 

“ _I knew I couldn't trust you to protect her.”_

 

* * *

 

 

“...I said some things...”

 

* * *

 

 

“ _If you were just going to leave her to face the likes of_ him _then you should have left her on Argo to die.”_

 

* * *

 

 

“...and we haven't spoken since.”

 

Despite the fact that Vril really said nothing Tony got the idea, Vril wasn't looking forward to doing this. By now they had arrived at a door, walking in they found him: Superman. At one look Tony could see that Vril had based his 'hero uniform' based on the other man's. The main difference being the red cap, as apposed to the black one Argo wore.

 

“Brainiac.” He greeted. His didn't sound excited to be having this conversation either.

 

“Superman.” Vril replied, staring the man in the eye.

 

“Why are you here?” In that moment Tony didn't see the symbol of hope that Vril had talked about, he saw a man. A man confronted with a living reminder of his loss and covering his pain with anger.

 

“Watch this, it will explain everything.” With that Vril tossed a disk shaped device, the portable hologram projector that the two had been working on, onto the table and walked out. After a beat, in which neither Tony or Superman moved, Tony left to join his friend.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Superman, I know i'm not your favourite person in the world, but I hope that you listen to what I have to say.”_ Clark watched as the hologram started, the image of Brainiac Two, in civilian garb and looking remarkably human, being projected to look as if he was standing on the table.

 

“ _Some time ago I found myself on a different world, one that was woefully unprepared. It's taken time but I now stand as a trusted guardian of this Earth.”_ For all that Clark disliked Brainiac Two he knew that the AI only wanted to help people. Clark was happy that they could get to do that.

 

“ _Unfortunately, not all is as good as it should be. A teammate returned from another planet and brought terrible news with him. He told us that Darkseid lives again.”_ Some, most, would feel dread at the warlord's name. But in that moment all Clark felt was disbelief. He knew that Brainiac Two wouldn't lie, not about this. And then the disbelief gave way to anger, anger that was swiftly moving to rage.

 

“ _And has set his sights upon the Earth I now call home.”_ For one moment the rage reached a peak, and all Clark wanted to do was tear Darkseid limb from limb. But then it settled, forming a cold fury that rested in the bottom of his stomach.

 

“ _I will not ask for your help, because after everything i've done, to you especially, I don't deserve it.”_ Clark had once blamed Brainiac Two for the death of Kara. But he knew that there was little the AI could have done. It was sad to hear that even now he carried that guilt with him.

 

“ _Instead I offer you something that I know you want. Something we both want.”_ Clark already knew what the offer was. And he knew what he would say in return.

 

“ _To you, Superman, I offer a chance, a chance to kill Darkseid...”_ Superman was a symbol of peace and hope. He inspired people, civilians and heroes alike. But Clark Kent was, for lack of a better term, cripplingly human. And in that moment Clark Kent wanted to use all his power and destroy Darkseid, once and for all.

 

“ _...and avenge Kara.”_ Clark Kent was so cripplingly human.

 

* * *

 

 

Times hadn't been good for Steve Rogers since the media dubbed 'civil war'. At first he thought they would hide out somewhere for a while, the people would realise how bad the Accords are, and they would be home again soon. He even planned out what he would do once he was in charge of the Avengers again.

 

First he would relegate Tony to simply managing their tech. He couldn't be trusted in the field. Steve would help him find someone trustworthy to be the new Iron Man. Then he would have the Iron Legion decommissioned, they weren't that useful anyway. Maybe kick Dox off of the team as well, Steve never liked him.

 

Unfortunately that's not what happened, Steve was still on the run. So were all his teammates, the ones that trusted him. Clint, Scott, Sam, even Natasha had joined his side. They had come across the kid from Sokovia, Wanda. She told them that Tony was going to have her killed, because she was telling people that his weapons killed her parents. She started coming with them after that, in their search for Bucky.

 

He knew Bucky was moved on a constant, more than once they got to whatever safe house they were keeping him in mere hours after he had been taken somewhere else. It was infuriating, but Steve had hope, they would keep searching.

 

Then they heard about it, more accurately Natasha heard about it. A lot of military personnel were being mobilised, something about a possible alien invasion. Didn't Tony know that normal people would just get in their way when they had to fight? This was why Tony needed him, he forgot the little things.

 

And then it got worse. Apparently Tony was last seen at the Compound being dragged into a portal by Dox. It was obvious what was happening: Dox was a spy sent to sabotage the Avengers in preparation for the coming invasion. He had made the Accords knowing that Steve wouldn't stand for them, he had manipulated Tony into getting Wanda killed, because she was too powerful and wouldn't be tricked like Pietro.

 

“Come on, we're going home. They need us.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who caught it, yes. Clint and Scott are still on the run with the others. They didn't get pardons in this version. Because when you cross international borders and blow up airports in other countries they do not send you home with the equivalent of a slap on the wrist.
> 
> Do you like what I did with Superman? I tried to make him, again lacking a better word, human.
> 
> Also, John Stewart (Green Lantern) cameo. I like John, he's cool.


	3. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at what different groups are doing right now. Also the Rogues get back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while longer to get out than I intended, my bad. I was distracted by my new Doctor Who fic, which I intend to work on alongside this one. I also have plans for a Sly Cooper fic, crossing it over with one or two other franchises I like, but that's further off.

Tony and Vril had been gone for exactly thirty-two seconds when Rhodey got back to work. He turned around and marched back into the Compound. There was a lot of things that needed to be done, and not a lot of time to do it. Tony and Vril were getting backup, they needed someone to handle all the other problems. First things first...

 

“Get me the UN.” There was an invasion coming, the world needed to be warned, armies needed to be readied, there was a hundred and one things that needed to be done. And he was best person to do them.

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce was outside, simply taking the short time before the coming invasion to relax. He was worried about the Hulk, since Sakaar their relationship had been strained, and he wasn't sure what would happen in the coming fights.

 

“You look very contemplative, Doctor.” Bruce rolled his eyes at the unexpected, and yet completely expected, voice. Turning back Bruce saw the dark haired form of Loki, Tesseract in hand.

 

“You got news?” Loki had vanished when Darkseid attacked the ship, taking some of the refugees with him.

 

“Yes, let us go in. I'd rather not repeat myself.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What are these?” Vision asked looking at the shards that Doctor Strange brought to the Compound. The familiar looking shards sat on the conference table.

 

“They're the remnants of Mjölnir. I don't know how it was broken, but I am not comfortable leaving them just lying around for anyone to find.” The sorcerer explained. Vision agreed, leaving something as dangerous as Mjölnir unattended, even shards of the hammer, was much to dangerous. Especially on the cusp of a planetary invasion.

 

“There is a vault in the basement, they can be kept there until after the invasion.” Vision offered. They couldn't afford to spend time on the hammer shards, they had things to do.

 

“What's next.” Doctor Strange asked as they walked out of the vault.

 

“Darkseid wants the Infinity Gems, so let us find a location that we can draw him to.”

 

“ _Sir?”_ Jarvis interrupted them.

 

“What is it Jarvis?”

 

“ _There are some..._ Guests _in the main lobby.”_  

 

* * *

 

 

“What were even you doing in the place we found you?” Vril asked as they waited for Superman to make a decision. Tony was off to the side, chatting with Green Lantern.

 

“Damian and I had a... disagreement. I wanted space.” Was Raven's answer. Wait...

 

“You and Damian? Together?” Vril thought his surprise was well deserved. Damian wasn't exactly the most... social of people. The fact that he was in a relationship with Raven, who wasn't exactly going out to parties herself, was a bit of a shock.

 

“We get along. Usually.” Nice to see that the Titans were still dealing with drama. Honestly, even the Avengers and the Accords fiasco didn't quite stack up to some of the stuff that happened with the Titans. At least none of the Avengers were dating when it happened.

 

“What was it about?” Vril might only be visiting, and he was going to leave any minute now, but that didn't mean he couldn't teach Damian lesson before he left.

 

“He wanted to get matching costumes for the Halloween party, and we couldn't agree on what to go as.” Once again Vril was in shock. Because...

 

“Damian? Robin? That Damian? The guy that once threatened to castrate a bank robber with a rusty splayd because they hit a hostage? He wanted to wear matching costumes?” It was clear what had happened: Someone screwed up somewhere and this wasn't his old universe. It was some parallel universe where everything was the same except for a few small details. Either that or Damian had mellowed. Probably the universe thing.

 

“That hostage was pregnant. And besides, he's not so bad these days.” She said, defending him. Before Vril could ask more questions the door to the conference room opened, revealing Superman.

 

“I'm in.”

 

* * *

 

 

Steve and his team walked into the Compound, ready to help out with the plans against the invasion. He only hoped that he wasn't too late to save Tony from whatever fate Dox had in store for him.

 

A few second after they entered twelve robots surrounded them, the Iron Legion. The machines all pointed weapons at them, from simple repulsors to complicated looking cannons that replaced an entire arm. One of the machines stepped forward.

 

“You are trespassing.” Steve recognised the voice as Ultron, that program that Tony and Dox made. Why did Dox leave it here when he took Tony? Maybe it had used the Legion to take over the Compound, and was holding everyone hostage. Yes, that had to be it. Steve walked forward, there were only a few of the robots, he and his team could take them.

 

His first punch was dodged easily, a simple twisting move that allowed the robot to grab Steve's wrist and pull him off balance. A moment later and Steve had his back against the floor, a boot pressed against his chest and two repulsors aimed at his head. He could see his team prepare to attack, they would free him and then they could rescue everyone else.

 

“What is going on here?” A calm voice demanded. The robots stepped back, letting a man that Steve didn't know walk in alongside Vision. Vision, who had spoken, looked over the Avengers. He must be part of it, him and the arrogant looking guy in the cape.

 

“We're here to help. But then we were attacked.” Steve explained, hoping that Vision was simply being controlled somehow. He had broken Bucky out of his programming, maybe he could do the same for Vision.

 

“You were 'attacked', as you put it, because you are wanted criminals.” Vision said, not a hint of emotion in his voice. Damn. If he was like this then it would be hard to free him.

 

“Where's Rhodes?” Steve demanded. It would be risky to attack without knowing where Rhodes was. He could never face Tony if his friend got hurt because Steve was careless.

 

“This way.” Vision ordered, turning to walk away with the caped man. The boot on his chest disappeared and the Legion all moved to form a path leading to the same door. Once the Avengers were through it the twelve robots moved in behind them, cutting of any retreat.

 

They came upon Rhodes in a conference room, talking to holograms of a group of people. Vision ordered them to wait there while he went in, where he interrupted the conversation. Damn, they had roped Rhodes into this, probably by threatening Tony. He must have been keeping the Accords from coming and arresting the caped man. Rhodes soon finished the meeting, the holograms fading away, beckoning them in.

 

“Rogers. You've got a lot of nerve turning up here. What do you even want?” Rhodes said when the Avengers entered. Steve wondered what lies they had fed him, to make him turn against Steve like this.

 

“We heard about the invasion, we're here to help.” Steve said in return. Hopefully seeing them all here would inspire Rhodes to fight back against the caped man and the machines that he had taken over.

 

“Why would we want your help?” Rhodes sounded genuinely confused, as if he couldn't think of any reason to want the Avengers help.

 

“Are they holding Tony hostage? We heard that Dox kidnapped him.” He needed answers. Despite Tony's betrayal Steve still cared for the man. Once they had dealt with the invasion Tony would have someone to watch him, he clearly wasn't safe without one of the Avengers around to protect him.

 

“What Vril and Tony are doing is none of _your_ business.” Rhodes spat. Before Steve could ask anything more they were interrupted by a chirp, coming from a small device on the table. Taking it in hand Rhodes quickly put it in his ear, listening to whoever was on the other end.

 

“Listen, Earth just lost her greatest defender, we can't afford to bicker like this.” He had to clear this up. Get people organised so they could rescue Tony. Maybe he could finally find Bucky, he would be a great help in the fighting.

 

“Honestly, Rogers, I stepped out for a while, I didn't _die_.” Turning to the source of the voice Steve saw Tony walking in, Dox at his side along with a group of people that Steve didn't know.

 

Just then something blurred past Steve, revealing itself to be a man in blue with a red cape holding Wanda to the wall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's do a quick count, shall we?
> 
> Loki has the Space Gem and is currently on Earth.
> 
> Vision has the Mind Gem and is currently on Earth.
> 
> Strange has the Time Gem and is currently on Earth.
> 
> The Collector has the Reality Gem and is currently on Nowhere (I think that's how it's spelt).
> 
> The Soul Gem is on whatever place that was (I'm a bit tired and am not in the mood to look things up. I apologise.)
> 
> And, as we learn next chapter, Xandar no longer has the Power Gem by virtue of Darkseid coming and taking it from them.
> 
> So there are three on Earth, one on Nowhere, one on that place with the Red Skull, and one with Darkseid.
> 
> One of the things about the Infinity Gems in the comics is that they don't work on things from other universes. I am not going to follow that. Mainly because I want the Gems to mean something, and not have the DC characters just charge straight through them.


	4. The invasion is in eleven hours from... now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vril and Tony get back, bringing backup with them. This causes problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to say this straight up: like, half of this chapter is just me unloading all my dislikes about Rogers. So consider yourself warned.
> 
> And that title is not a lie, we have maybe one chapter before the invasion, assuming I don't skip to it halfway though the next chapter. I'm excited. The next is not in eleven hours however, just want to make that clear.
> 
> Also, while I don't bring it up in this chapter, I kinda forgot to, the people that Tony and Vril brought back are: Superman, Green Lantern, and Raven. For those that don't know them, don't worry, i'll explain in the next chapter when Vril introduces them. If you can't wait that long the comments and Google are there for you.

In the skies above the Earth a small aircraft appeared out of nowhere. The aircraft, a standard Justice League Javelin, moved across the sky, heading towards the Avenger's Compound.

 

“Anything we should know before we land?” Clark asked, walking to stand besides Brainiac Two, and he had to remember to use his new name. Green Lantern, who had agreed to come with them, was piloting the jet with Stark. Brai- _Vril_ regarded him for a moment before answering.

 

“I've been in touch with Ultron, the AI that helps us, and i've gotten some updates. Do you want the good news, the bad news, or the really bad news?” He asked. The two of them had formed some sort of unspoken alliance, while neither of them were the others biggest fan they could, and would, work together.

 

“Your choice.” Clark allowed.

 

“Good news: the world is readying for the invasion. Bad news: some former teammates are back. Really bad news: long range scanners have found a number of large space crafts heading towards Earth.” Vril reported.

 

“What's wrong with these 'former teammates'? I would have thought that we could use all the help we could get.” Clark asked. He knew that while he had his own problems concerning some former League members he would still put that aside for the sake of the world.

 

“The world asked for accountability, they decided that the world didn't need it. In the ensuing fights that followed an airport was torn up and a lot of civilians were put in danger. They've been fugitives from most of the world ever since.” Vril explained. Clark sighed at the news, so they were _that_ kind of former teammates. This was just great.

 

“Anything else?” He was almost afraid to ask. He was nervous about the invasion, with it so soon on the horizon they didn't have the time he would have liked to get to know the local defenders, something that would have helped them all work together.

 

“If the spacecrafts keep moving at the speed they currently are they will arrive in approximately eleven hours. Also...” Here he turned his head to stare at nothing, apparently checking something. Clark had worked with enough people to know what someone focusing on something that only they could perceive looked like, so he patiently waited until Vril checked whatever it was. After a brief moment he refocused, marching towards the pilots. “Tony.”

 

“What's up?” Clark could hear the hint of worry in Stark's voice, something that he did a good job of hiding.

 

“Maximoff is at the Compound.” Vril told him. Stark raised an eyebrow, apparently not seeing the issue.

 

“So what? We could use Pietro.” Stark said in return.

 

“Not Pietro, Wanda.” That got a reaction. Stark did something with his face, like he wasn't sure what emotion he was feeling at the news. Eventually he settled on a determined, if annoyed, look.

 

“How did she get in?” He asked.

 

“Rogers invited her in.” Once again Stark's face moved through a few emotions, before returning to his look of determined annoyance.

 

“Right, we'll have to get her out of the way before we start.” Clark decided this was a good point to jump in.

 

“If you tell me what I need to know I can deal with her.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Listen, Earth just lost her greatest defender, we can't afford to bicker like this.” Clark took notice of the blond. He had heard the man, Captain America if Vril and Stark's words held true, as they walked into the Avengers' base of operation. So far he wasn't terribly impressed with the man, but with the invasion happening soon maybe his emotions were just running high.

 

“Honestly, Rogers, I stepped out for a while, I didn't _die_.” Stark chipped in. The groups, and there did seem to be two of them, turned to see the visitors. Taking advantage of the distraction that their arrival had caused Clark did as he said he would: speeding past everyone to restrain Wanda Maximoff. He turned her around, pushing her against the wall while he held her wrists behind her back. A moment later the room erupted into shouts.

 

“Put her down.” The voice belonged to one of the other rebels, Barton he thought. Clark didn't bother reacting, going over the directions to the cell in the basement he had been told of. After a moment heard another series of noises. Noises he knew, from experience, belonged to an archer prepping and loosing an arrow. The shouts, from both sides, confirmed the arrow hypothesis. Clark didn't move, letting the arrow slam into the back of his head, the arrow shattering on impact.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve watched in shock as the arrow that Clint let off, he would have to talk to Clint about that, the team couldn't afford to have another person not following orders. Tony's supporters were enough trouble as it was.

 

The man in the cape sped off, once again moving faster than he could track, taking Wanda with him. Before he could say anything, like asking who that was and where he was taking Wanda, the man returned. The man nodded towards Dox, to which Dox nodded in return. Ok, that's enough. Steve was going to get some answers. Before he could demand some explanations everyone started walking away, leaving the room. Following the group they came to a large conference table, around which everyone sat. Ok, they could do this here. Steve took a seat and started getting answers.

 

“Tony, who are these people?” What was Tony thinking? He brings these complete strangers into their home and the first thing they do is attack Wanda. Steve should have never left, if he had stayed maybe he could have kept Tony in line.

 

“They're our backup.” Tony said simply. Backup? Tony _had_ backup, the Avengers. Was Tony really so egotistical that he'd rather go to strangers for help instead of just apologising?

 

“We don't need their help.” Maybe having the team back would get Tony see reason. Dox and Rhodes were clearly bad influences, they would have to be taken off the team. After the invasion. They'd need all the help they could get to fight against whatever it was that was coming.

 

“Be quite Captain, the grownups are talking.” Dox told him. And that, that one remark, was the last straw. Steve had never liked Dox, and he knew that Dox had never liked him either. It was long past time that Steve found out why.

 

“What is your problem with me?” He demanded. Dox stared at him for a moment, before standing up. As he walked towards Steve, who rose to meet him, two of Tony's robots, part of the Iron Legion, walked in and stood against a wall.

 

“Punch one of those Legionnaires.” Dox told him. Steve, not seeing the point, didn't move.

 

“Why?” Steve wasn't stupid, the Legionnaire would probably attack him if he punched it.

 

“Humour me.” Deciding to do just that, maybe a show of strength would get Dox to back off, Steve marched over and punched the robot in the face, knocking it into the wall.

 

“And what did that prove?” Natasha, now blonde, asked. Steve had to wonder the same thing, what did hitting the robot prove?

 

“Can I get a volunteer?” Dox asked, dodging the question. After a moment Rhodes stood up, looking a little wary. “Now punch Rhodey.”

 

When Steve hesitated, just because he didn't like the man didn't mean he wanted to hit him, Rhodes rolled his eyes and moved closer. Taking the go ahead for what it was Steve struck, aiming for his shoulder so he wouldn't cause too much damage, knocking the man back a fair way.

 

Dox nodded to the man in blue, who rose and walked across the room to stand in front of the other robot.

 

The punch knocked the head straight off the robot's body, lodging it into the wall. Once he was done he moved to stand in front of Rhodes. Before anyone could object the man struck... giving Rhodes a friendly hit on his other shoulder. He didn't even twitch at the impact.

 

“You are either unwilling to restrain your strength, or unwilling to learn to do so. Why should I respect a man that doesn't even _try_ to ensure that they don't hurt people by accident? And that's not even counting your attitude or the insistence on clinging to a fake title. So tell me, _Captain_ , why the hell should I respect you?” Dox ranted.

 

“What fake title?” Steve had never used a fake title.

 

“Captain America. You are not a real captain.” Dox told him.

 

“I am a real captain.” Steve corrected him.

 

“Wrong! There is no record of you at any command school, and you were only at boot camp for a few _days_. You aren't qualified to be a soldier, let alone a captain.” Steve rolled his eyes at all that. Honestly, this guy was meant to be smart?

 

“There was a war on. There wasn't time for all that.” They didn't have time for this, the invasion was in a few days. Steve already knew that he would have to fix whatever it was that Tony had done, starting with these strangers. Hopefully they could follow orders.

 

“That was then, this is now. When you were defrosted why didn't you finish your training? There wasn't a war on when you came out of the ice, so why?” Dox demanded.

 

“It would be a waste of time-” Dox cut him off before he could finish.

 

“Bullshit! Learning is _never_ a waste of time. But I should have expected that reaction from you.” Steve nearly called him out on his language, that sort of thing wasn't needed, but instead he wanted to know something.

 

“And what's that mean?” He asked. Dox rolled his eyes, as if Steve was stupid for not knowing what he meant.

 

“You're allergic to knowledge.” Dox stated. What? No he wasn't.

 

“Why do you think that?” Steve wasn't allergic to knowledge, he just didn't see the point in knowing useless things.

 

“Who was the first man to walk on the moon?” When a few of the Avengers went to answer Rhodes shut them down, apparently he wanted to hear the answer.

 

“What's that matter?” He didn't need to know something like that.

 

“One of the biggest events in the history of your country, the history of the _world_ , and you don't know, do you?” What did it matter if he didn't know something like that?

 

“If I need to know i'll find out.” Steve told him. Once again Dox rolled his eyes.

 

“You mean someone will tell you. Let's try something different then, let me know if any of these mean something to you. Korean Conflict, Steve Jobs, World of Warcraft, James Bond, Neil Armstrong, Tolkien, do you know about _any_ of these things?” With every name he paused for a second, giving Steve a moment to chip in.

 

“If I need to know i'll find out.” Steve repeated.

 

“I said it once and i'll say it again: Bullshit.” This time Steve did call him up on it.

 

“Language!” Just because he had some problem with Steve didn't mean he had to use language like that.

 

“I am an adult. I'll use whatever bloody language I damn well feel like. And if you have a problem with that you can shut the fuck up!” Dox told him.

 

“Alright, that's enough. We have an invasion to plan for. As much as we might not like them the former Avengers might prove useful in the coming conflict, .” Rhodes said, taking command in the silence that followed Dox's statement. Wait...

 

“What do you mean _former_ Avengers?” Clint asked the question that they were all thinking.

 

“Didn't he tell you? Rogers gave Tony the Avengers. We have a letter saying as much. And as the Avengers can't be associated with known terrorists, not ones that don't repent anyway, you were all cut from the program.” Rhodes voice sounded like he was simply delivering news to his subordinates, and would probably work on people lesser than him. But Captain America was not lesser than some bully.

 

“Tony, you can't do this. We're a team.” The sooner they got over all this and got to work the sooner that Steve could work out a plan.

 

“He didn't. As I have the most experience leading people in combat situations it was decided, by _everyone_ , that I should lead them.” Rhodes informed the group.

 

“We should wait until everyone is here before we begin.” Tony said, cutting off Steve. He had left the Avengers to Tony, to safeguard until he got back, not to give away.

 

“Sorry, we're here.” The voice came from the door behind Steve. When he, and his team, turned he saw Bruce walking in, flanked by...

 

“Loki!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the new Endgame trailer, and then wrote this in one sitting. Why can I not do that level of writing more often?
> 
> As for the trailer it is a completely, utterly, unquestionably average trailer. I'm annoyed, but not surprised, that Rogers has his shield back. I like the white outfits they show off, they seem neat. And that's my thoughts on the trailer at this time. It's average.
> 
> Onto other news, about this fic and others.
> 
> This fic first: we are approaching the end, there will be an after credit scene BTW, and as I have said I want to do a sequel that follows Ultron after the events of this. I have decided to do a series of oneshots, all in one fic. Not unlike Outtakes by imposterhuman (which I very much enjoy). If it goes well I might even take requests, that could be fun (no promises at this time). But it would be a side thing, something that I work on while I do other fics.
> 
> Other fics: i'm writing a Sly Cooper fic. It's an origin story, as it were. It's about how Sly's parents met. It's also a crossover, because I am incapable of writing anything else. So it's the story of how they met, featuring the worlds worst wingman: Crash Bandicoot. That probably won't go up until after this raps up. And before anyone asks, no, it's not a sappy romance fic. It's about a heist.
> 
> Any questions about anything, just let me know.


	5. Our World's About to Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the meeting. And then fast forward to the invasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looong chapter, four and a half pages worth on OpenOffice (which is what I use to write).
> 
> By the end of this we will have, officially, caught up to the start of Infinity War, with the donut ship arriving over New York.

In the silence that followed the shouts Loki, who simply rolled his eyes at the noise, walked forward and took a seat, Bruce sitting next to him. Loki looked perfectly at peace, as if he wasn't worried about the team staring daggers at him.

 

“Is he good?” Tony asked, looking at Bruce. He tried to ignore the complex emotions that sprung up in the face of his fellow scientist. Joy, at the return of his friend, and betrayal, Bruce had left him to deal with the media dubbed 'civil war', were the two largest emotions.

 

“I'll vouch for him.” Bruce promised. With that Tony nodded, that was enough for him.

 

“Right. Now, let's get ba-” Rhodey's effort to get everyone back on track was cut off by another round of shouting. The loudest voice was Clint, who sounded completely appalled.

 

“You're all fine working with _Loki_?” He looked around the room for support, something that the rogues, which was one of the names the media had given the former heroes, freely offered. Tony noticed the disappointed look that Rogers levelled at him, something that he decided not to react to. Tony wasn't thrilled to be working with the guy, but this was a bit too important to turn away any help. Something that he decided to tell them.

 

“Considering Loki is the only person here who has any idea what it is we're going to be fighting, I think we can ignore his past for the next few hours.” He wasn't thrilled to be working alongside the rogues, but they couldn't afford to get rid of the former Avengers.

 

“But it's _Loki!_ How can you trust him.” Rogers pleaded with him. And Tony had forgotten how much he _hated_ that tone, the one that said Tony was being unreasonable because he wasn't falling in line with Steve Rogers.

 

“We can't. But he's not the only untrustworthy person that is fighting with us.” He gave them a pointed look, one that was returned with disappointment.

 

“You know you can trust us Tony, we're a team.” The other rogues didn't seem to agree with Steve's words, but they didn't say anything. Guess even they could be made to see that this wasn't the time.

 

“For the next eleven hours, yes.” He relented. Better to just let Steve have his way, they had better things to be doing than fighting each other.

 

“Eleven hours? Is that when the invasion happens?” Steve asked. Oh, right. They should get everyone up to speed. Luckily Rhodey realised the same thing.

 

“Short version is this: someone called Darkseid is attacking the planet in just under eleven hours. We have a lot to do, so let's get to work.” Steve and the rogues seemed displeased at Rhodey's short explanation, but they nodded, letting the meeting continue.

 

“And with that, let's get back to work. Vision, Strange, you have news? Also, and this is a general statement, we have some new faces here, so a quick introduction on who you are would be appreciated, just to get everyone up to speed. I'll start, James Rhodes, pilot for the War Machine armour.” Rhodey started, getting the ball rolling.

 

“Thank you. My name is Doctor Stephen Strange, and i'm a sorcerer. Vision and I have been working together on our battle plan. While we have to be ready for a global invasion the possibility exists that we can lure the invasion to one location, and we have chosen the method to do so, and the location that we think is the best.” Tony had to admit, the former neurosurgeon was well spoken, something that had more than a few of the people around the table hanging of his words.

 

“Tony Stark, Iron Man pilot. So where are we doing this?” Tony had been on enough talk shows to find introducing himself was nearly an instinct, something he barely thought of.

 

“We've gotten clearance to do it in New Mexico, a place just out of Puente Antiguo to be exact. The army is evacuating the area now, they are also setting up bases around the agreed upon battlefield, so as to respond if it gets out of hand. But the battle itself is ours.” The sorcerer explained as a holographic map appeared on the table, showing the New Mexico desert and marking the military bases.

 

“Ultron-” Tony was cut off however.

 

“ _The Iron Legion has already been deployed. Knight, Cleric, Paladin, Scout, Crusader, Berserker, Templar, Brawler, Engineer, and Siren squads are enroute. Also: Hello. I'm Ultron, the AI that runs our army of robots.”_ As Ultron listed the squads, an image of each kind of Legionnaire appeared for a brief moment before it was replaced by the next, eventually cycling back to the map.

 

“We also recovered shards the hammer Mjölnir, which belonged to Thor before he left Earth.” The hammer was broken? Damn. Tony had run the tests, that thing was tough. That something had broken it wasn't good.

 

“Vril Dox, Argo. I would like to see those shards, my nanotech might be able to put them to use.” The name 'Argo' seemed to gain some looks from their alternate universe visitors, not that surprising really. If the things Vril had said were true they would know the significance of the name. Strange nodded, agreeing to let Vril see the hammer shards. In the momentary silence that followed, just long enough to make sure that Strange was done, Loki stood.

 

“Prince Loki of Asgard. I have news from off world. Darkseid attacked our ship, full of the refugees of my home. I managed to use the Tesseract to spirit a large number of our people away, they are safe, and have agreed to send a group of warriors, few that there are, to assist us in the battles ahead.” Loki explained, seemingly oblivious to the venomous looks he was receiving.

 

“They will be most welcome.” Rhodey chipped in. Loki nodded in return, before continuing.

 

“Thor is on his way to Nidavellir, to get a new weapon. The planet of Xandar was also attacked, the Power Stone being taken for Darkseid. I could not check on the Reality Stone, due to the fact that it has since been moved since Asgard gave it to a trusted person for safekeeping. The Soul Gem's location is unknown, so I was unable to assure its safety either.” Loki reported. Tony could tell that he was experienced in giving such reports, the practised way he spoke gave Tony the feeling that he had rehearsed his speech before entering the room.

 

“How many of these rocks are there?” Steve jumped back in, not bothering to introduce himself.

 

“Power is in the hands of our enemy. Reality is missing. Soul is hidden. Mind, Time, and Space are all here, on Midgard.” As he named the Mind and Time Stones he nodded towards Vision and Strange respectively, and pulled the Tesseract from the air at the mention of the Space Stone.

 

“So we use these to lure the invasion to New Mexico?” Rhodey asked. It made sense, the invasion was to get these things, and they had them. Anything they could do to limit danger to the masses was a good thing in Tony's eyes.

 

“If I may interject.” Vision asked in return.

 

“Of course.” Rhodey allowed.

 

“My name is Vision, I am an artificial creation that is sustained by what Loki refers to as the 'Mind Stone'. And I would like to propose an alternative plan.” Vision sounded nervous, as if he wasn't sure how his next words would be received.

 

“Go for it.” Tony prompted him.

 

“If our foe obtains each of the Stones they have effectively won. I propose we destroy the Mind Gem, so as to prevent that from happening.” Before Tony could object, he had to take a moment to get past the shock, two voices beat him to it.

 

“We don't trade lives!” Steve.

 

“No.” Vril.

 

“It makes sense, if we remove his victory conditions our foe cannot claim victory.” Vision argued.

 

“If we are destroying any of them the one that is directly connected to keeping you alive is at the bottom of the list.” Vril stated in a tone that brokered no argument. After a brief staring contest between Vril and Vision the latter relented, nodding in agreement.

 

“We don't have the time to try and find a way to safely destroy _any_ of the Stones. And every text I have ever seen on them refers to them as ingots of the universe, focal points of their aspect, and the like. I am not eager to discover what happens if we destroy one.” Loki's comment gained a round of nodding, because when he put it like that it didn't sound like a good idea.

 

 _"Priority message from King T'Chaka of Wakanda. Message reads as followed: Due to the fact that the people of Wakanda are spread thin across the African continent, a preventative measure in case the invasion cannot be limited to one area as hoped, we are only able to send a small number of fighters, along with our prince, to aid in the battle against the invasion.”_ Ultron relayed, taking advantage of the silence that followed.

 

“Any other business before we break?” Rhodey asked the room at large. Steve took this chance to jump in.

 

“A few things. First: what about Wanda?” Guess it was a bit much to hope that they forgot about her.

 

“Wanda Maximoff is a wanted criminal, and will be detained at the Avengers Compound until such a time as she can be safely moved to a secure facility.” Rhodey's tone, one learned from years in the military, would have cowed lesser man into compliance. Unfortunately, Steve Rogers was not a lesser man.

 

“She deserves a chance to prove herself. And people still say that we're criminals, and you're working with us.” Steve appeared sure of his argument, an argument he seemed to present to Tony and not the room at large.

 

“You can be trusted to do your work, she can't. She stays in her cell.” Once again it was Rhodey, still using his 'i'm your boss and you will obey me' voice, that answered. After a moment Steve relented, although the look in his eye promised that this was not the last time he would speak of this.

 

“Alright then. Next: Where's Bucky?” Huh. Tony was honestly amazed that it wasn't his first question. This question Tony answered.

 

"James Barnes was in a secure location the last time I checked. Ultron, where is he now?” Tony didn't know if he wanted the man to be here. On the one hand James was a damn good fighter, on the other hand if he was here Steve would go off script trying to 'protect' him.

 

 _“James and Pietro arrived at command station alpha twenty-seven minutes ago.”_ While Tony didn't know where that was, not yet anyway, he did know what that meant: James and Pietro were close enough that they could be called in, they just needed the word.

 

“And where's that?” Steve demanded. Tony could see the hope in his eyes, he had spent his half his time in exile looking for Bucky. The other half was spent growing that cliché Beard of Sadness.

 

 _“Classified.”_ Was the only answer Ultron gave. That clearly wasn't good enough for Steve, who looked to Tony for a better answer.

 

“I just got back, I haven't had time to find out where things are.” It was nice to be able to truthfully tell Steve that he had no idea where his precious Bucky is.

 

“Anything else?” Rhodey asked again before Steve could really get going. After a moment, clearly warring with his want to know where James was, he moved on.

 

“I'll need all the information available, so that I can make a plan.” Nearly everyone at the table looked at him on complete shock. Finally, after what Tony would later learn was twelve seconds of silence, Rhodey found his voice.

 

“You are not making any plans. I am in charge, and you will do as you're told. If you have suggestions I will hear them, but your job is to just turn up, follow orders, and pray we don't all die. This meeting is over, another one will be called if new information presents itself. Dismissed.” With that Rhodey stood, quickly making his way out of the room. Most of the others started leaving, back to whatever they had to do before the invasion. Luckily Tony managed to escape back to his lab instead of talking to Steve about where James was.

 

He had less than eleven hours to make sure everything was ready.

 

* * *

 

 

The next eleven hours were mostly a blur for Vril, between integrating the Mjölnir shards, working with Tony on a few last minute things, and coordinating with Ultron about the Legion, he was kept very busy.

 

One quiet moment presented itself around the seventh hour, as Vril was taking a short breather after helping Tony with some updates to the Bleeding Edge Armour.

 

“Vril.” The voice belonged to Superman, who took a seat next to him at the bar. Why Tony had installed a bar into the Compound he wasn't sure, but right now he wasn't complaining. A quick check of the camera system located each of the people in the Compound, all far enough away for Vril's choice in words.

 

“Clark.” The civilian name wasn't for the others. Sure, some of them were his friends, but the name wasn't his to give away. He even cut the audio to the cameras, so Ultron and Jarvis couldn't hear the name.

 

“I have something for you.” Superman, Clark, reached into a pocket on his belt and pulled out a small object, placing it on the table.

 

“Where did you get this?” Because he had thought it lost to him, something that he'd never see again.

 

“Someone found it, they gave it to Dick, and Dick gave it to me.” Clark explained.

 

“I was going to give it to her that day. We were on the way to a nice restaurant when the invasion happened.” Vril told him. When Clark didn't say anything in return Vril picked up the item, looking it over. Still as flawless as the day he made it. After a moment Clark stood, leaving the AI to his thoughts.

 

“Thank you.” Vril called out, holding the engagement ring in his hand.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Attention, all personnel. Alien spacecrafts have cleared the moon, with one larger ship on course to New York City. The invasion has begun.”_ Ultron's words rang throughout the compound.

 

Within moments a number aircraft were in the air, some enroute to the city, some towards the battlefield in New Mexico.

 

 

The final hour had come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here. We. Go.
> 
> What do you think of me moving the battle to New Mexico? I thought it was appropriate. I debated doing Afghanistan, to tie it in with Tony, but this felt better.
> 
> I am replacing the unintentionally expendable Wakandans with the intentionally expendable Iron Legion. I think that's better. And there are a *lot* of Legionnaires at the ready.
> 
> Some Asgardians survive.
> 
> And I finally got around to saying that T'Chaka survived.
> 
> For those that can't remember the details, allow me to refresh them in your mind. The last time Darkseid invaded DC Earth (last time because he died doing it) he killed Kara, Vril's girlfriend and Superman's cousin. In this chapter it's revealed that the invasion happened on the day that Vril intended to propose. Because I am slightly evil and wanted to try and yank at your heart strings a bit.
> 
> Going to say it now, the battle will not be a complete victory. There will be consequences. Not in a "You did a bad thing and are being punished for it" way. In a "This was a big thing, and it meant something" way. So a few big changes coming.
> 
> I'll give a small teaser about those changes: Hulk and Bruce don't walk away from this the same as they walk in... 😈


	6. Battle at the City, War in the Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle at New York is quickly taken care of, and the war begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a bit longer to get out, got hit with writers block. I'll try to be better in future.
> 
> Ok, so I take a liberty with Ebony Maw. In the comics he could teleport. I have given this ability to him for the fight.
> 
> I've mentioned before that the shows aren't canon to this series, that's only somewhat true. An item from Agents of Shield appears in this chapter, but the details aren't mentioned. Just something that I wanted to say straight up.
> 
> Cameo by a future character in this one. Can you spot it? It's not very subtle, so you should have no trouble.

Molly was with her parents when the ship came. When everyone started running she was separated from them, leaving her alone. Molly was worried, what if she got hurt, or killed, or fell into a sewer and washed away into the ocean? She would worry about being lost, but considering the unrecognised area that she found herself in, she was already lost.

 

Just as she was really starting to panic someone took notice of her. Unfortunately it was the very large alien with the big hammer-like weapon. The brute ran at her, pulled back to attack, and...

 

_Bang_

 

Opening her eyes that she didn't remember closing the first thing Molly saw was a black cape. Looking past that she saw the blue and red outfit of Argo, who had one arm raised to block the attack.

 

“There's no need to worry, because I am here.” Argo told her, turning his head a little to give Molly a reassuring smile. A blur of movement and suddenly he was holding the alien's other hand, which just tried to punch him.

 

Turning his attention to the invader completely Argo acted, blasting the alien away with a chest beam.

 

* * *

 

 

Raven looked at the alien, a telekinetic according to Ultron, who had used traffic cams to find out what they were flying into. The alien was holding the sorcerer, Strange, against a wall, trying to get the device that held the Time Stone.

 

Quickly intervening Raven acted, letting a whip dark-coloured energy rap around the alien's leg, pulling them away. The alien twisted in midair, throwing out a hand gesture that caused various peaces of debris to speed towards her.

 

Letting the whip dissipate Raven erected a shield, a half bubble that protected herself from the attack. The counterattack came when Stark touched down behind the alien, firing twin repulsor blasts. Acting swiftly Raven attempted to trap the invader in a bubble of energy, but the alien shifted, reappearing on the ground unharmed.

 

Teleportation. This would be a little trickier than Raven had expected.

 

* * *

 

 

Vril charged forward, grabbing the large brute around the waist and dragging them away from the civilian. After a moment he let loose another attack, a beam that shot forth from the centre circle on chest. It was modelled after Tony's unibeam, and was functionally the same.

 

Riding the recoil backwards to gain some distance he floated a few feet off of the ground, placing himself between the kid and the invader.

 

A moment later and a figure landed besides him. Not even flinching at the sudden movement Vril turned to Spider-Man, who had been fighting the alien before he got backhanded away, which had allowed them to try and crush the kid.

 

“Secure the perimeter, i'll handle this.” Vril commanded. He had mixed feelings about the kid. On the one hand he respected the young hero, but he didn't want the street level crime fighter in the midst of a fight with _Darkseid_. To that end it was best not to let Parker catch anyone's attention.

 

“But I can help.” Parker insisted. That was one of the things that Vril respected about the kid: his drive. But this wasn't the time for it.

 

“Help by making sure no one else gets hurt.” With that Vril charged back into battle, landing a right cross to the alien's jaw.

 

* * *

 

 

Between impressive telekinetic abilities and the teleportation the alien was quite the fight, he might have actually beaten Raven if she were alone. Luckily, she had help.

 

Striking out with a multitude of energy tendrils she attempted to capture her constantly teleporting foe. Stark weaved in and out of her attacks masterfully, attacking whenever he found an opening.

 

The alien reappeared from a teleportation, throwing Stark into the air with a wave of one hand, using the other to twist a few nearby cars into a large ball that tried to entomb her. Cutting a narrow gap in the sphere Raven stepped out, letting the sphere crush in on itself behind her.

 

After some more back and forth and Raven finally captured the alien, holding him in whips made of energy. Stark landed behind the alien, knocking them out with a punch to the head.

 

Now to attend to Strange.

 

* * *

 

 

Vril had to admit, this guy was tough. He had dealt more than a few hits from the titanic brute, and they were still standing. Deciding to try a different strategy, as simply punching wasn't working, Vril gave the command to his nanotech to form some new equipment.

 

The brute's next punch met metal, a shield made of vibranium and nth, done in a nearly cliché medieval shield style. Vril's retaliation came in the form of a spear that drove into the shoulder of his foe, a spear that released a bolt of electricity on contact that sent the brute flying.

 

This, like all attacks Vril had launched, had little effect on the alien. Luckily the others had finally finished their jobs, as signalled by various parts of the the ship overhead exploding, causing the vessel to fall out of the sky, directly into a large fractured space, disappearing from view.

 

A moment later a portal opened, revealing Strange who, with a few hand movements, sent a wall of the same fractured space towards the alien, banishing them to whatever awaited beyond it.

 

“Took you long enough.” Vril gasped, leaning on his new spear. He reabsorbed the shield, no longer needing it.

 

“Sorry, the other guy was a bit tricky to pin down.” Tony explained in return before turning his attention to Spider-Man, who was awkwardly hanging around the edge of the impromptu meeting. Vril just nodded as Tony walked over to his protege, hopefully telling the kid to stay home and leave this to them.

 

“They won't come back?” While Vril had heard an explanation on the Mirror Dimension during the lead up to the invasion he wanted reassurance that this threat was dealt with.

 

“They're out of the way for now. It's not a permanent solution, but those two, and their ship, won't be threatening anyone for a while.” Strange explained.

 

“Did you at least get what you wanted from this endeavour?” Because Strange had come back to the Sanctum for a reason, something magical artifacts that could turn the tide in their favour.

 

“ Unfortunately I could only find one.” With that Strange opened another portal, this one to the inside of a building somewhere. On the other side of the portal was a old wooden chest. Another few hand movements and the chest gained a glow, the same colour as the magic Strange used, and lifted off the ground and levitated through the portal to float before them.

 

“Good. Now let's get to New Mexico, the actual invasion will could start any minute now.”  
  


* * *

 

 

That turned out to be wrong, as the fighting wouldn't break out for a few more hours.

 

In the meantime the defenders prepared their defences. The Legion stood ready, the forces of Asgard were called in, only twelve warriors had agreed to come, and the leaders went over the last few things that to be taken care of, namely the contents of Strange's chest.

 

Within the chest was a long rod, marked with Asgardian runes: the Berserker Staff. The sorcerers had acquired it, and a few other items that Strange had been after, after the fall of Shield.

 

“This is very dangerous.” Strange warned, before handing over the Staff to Loki. Upon contact Loki took a shuddering breath, squeezing his eyes shut from the sensation. Once he had overcome whatever it was, an act that seemed to stretch on for hours, he returned to his normal stance. Everyone politely ignored the white knuckled grip he kept of the Staff.

 

“Thank you.” Loki sounded a little off, as if the words were hard to get out, but genuine. Strange simply nodded in return.

 

That was all the time they had for such things unfortunately, as a small ship was making its way to the battlefield.

 

The ship turned out to hold the Guardians of the Galaxy, a friendly team of aliens. Or some of them anyway, apparently a few of them had taken off with Thor to get him a new weapon. They even brought a gift: the Reality Stone.

 

They only had a short time before the first of the actual invasion ships arrived, unloading their forces not far from the defenders. Quickly taking their positions the heroes prepared for the fight of their lives.

 

* * *

 

 

“It's a good thing no one ever realises that you can just put weapons on space ships and bombard the planet from orbit.” Vril commented to his teammates. Even without turning he could _hear_ the eye roll his statement earned from Rhodey.

 

“Maybe they don't want to take the risk of destroying the stones.” Tony suggested. After a moments thought Vril nodded, agreeing to the hypothesis.

 

It was Ultron that struck first, sending Berserker Squads Alpha into combat.

 

The Berserkers were designed with one goal in mind: reduce a target area to a crater. To that end they were equipped with a multitude of weapons, including a Gatling gun style repulsor, a cannon that fired heavy repulsor blasts, and a self destruct function. The twelve kamikaze Legionnaires charged the enemy line, firing at whatever they could. Luckily Loki had confirmed that the Outriders were biological machines, lacking anything even approaching sapience. That meant that no one had to hold back during the fight.

 

After the twelve explosions that marked the end of the Legionnaires the rest of the forces charged the field.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki twisted through space, shifting to stab an Outrider through the back with the Staff. He hated the damn thing, hated the fog that seemed to settle in his mind, the whispers that he could hear in his mind, whispers that told him to fight harder, to loose his magic and tear the army apart.

 

For the most part he managed to ignore it, simply used the cursed Staff to slaughter his foes. But every now and then he would suddenly find himself standing over one of the Outriders, mutilated in some way. Loki decided to try and stay away from the non-mechanical members of Midgard's forces. Just in case.

 

For the most part Loki was death incarnate, the Staff in one hand and the Tesseract in the other. With a single thought he could be anywhere, driving the Staff through flesh and bone and armour. Finally he understood Thor's love for combat, because this was the greatest thing he had ever felt. And how he _hated it_.

 

Suddenly there was a lull, something that took a moment for Loki's usual sharp mind to notice. Turning he saw a towering figure descend on the planet: Darkseid. He seemed... bored, his arms crossed behind his back, his eyes half closed.

 

Deciding to end this right now Loki shifted, finding himself directly in front of and above the warlord, the Staff aimed at the conqueror's heart. A moment later and Loki was looking at the sky, apparently back on the ground. Returning his attention to Darkseid, who now walked towards Loki, he realised what had happened: he had blacked out again, something that Darkseid had taken advantage of.

 

Rising to his feet Loki shifted again, attempting to drive the Staff into the back of his foe's knee. The weapon found its mark, sliding off of the armour that the warlord wore. Loki barely managed to teleport out of the way of a punch that was aimed at his head.

 

For a few moments the two fought, if one could call it that. Loki danced through space, avoiding any damage, but was unable to deal any himself. Finally he teleported a few metres away, catching his breath.

 

“You are clearly too wily to hit.” Darkseid complemented before turning towards the nearby Hulk, who had his back to the two, as his eyes light up with red power. “But I wonder, is _he_?”

 

A few things happened in next few seconds...

 

...two red beams launched from Darkseid's eyes, aimed at the Hulk...

 

...a column of rainbow light slammed into the ground, a hammer-like weapon spinning out, claiming many of the Outriders as its victims...

 

...Loki reappeared in front of the Hulk, dropping both the Staff and the Tesseract to throw out a wave of force that sent the green beast flying...

 

...the two red beams found their purchase, meeting Loki's chest...

 

...And Thor Odinson could only watch in horror as his brother vanished in a burst of light, the Tesseract and the Berserker Staff falling to the ground...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned consequences in my last end note, and this is the first major one: Loki is dead. And no, he's not faking it, he doesn't have some trick up his sleeve, he's really dead. Sorry.
> 
> The cameo was the girl at the start, Molly. Or, as some might have guessed, Molly Hayes. I plan on her being in the sequel series of this alongside Ultron and a few other characters.


	7. The War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said before that I hate writing fight scenes, I just don't think i'm very good at them. So of course I decided to write an entire chapter of fighting.
> 
> Alternative title: Darkseid beats up the heroes until I decide that the chapter has gone on long enough and end it.
> 
> Also, the second main consequence of all this is in this chapter. So look forward to that.

Thor watched as Darkseid, his brother's killer, retrieved the Tesseract from the ground, crushing it in hand. It was only after the warlord added the gemstone that resided within to his damned guantlet that he acted.

 

Calling up all the fury and rage he could manage he charged at the killer, intending to kill the invader in one swing. Thor called up all the power he could, bringing down a massive bolt that struck true just as Stormbreaker hit the Gauntlet clad fist that rose to meet him.

 

When the smoke that his attack created cleared Thor beheld a shimmering shield, a shield that glowed the same colour of the Power Stone. A twist of the wrist, the newly acquired Space Stone glowing now, and Thor was thrown backwards. The king dug his feet into the ground, creating two long divots as he was pushed back. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the force let up, Thor regained his balance just in time to see Darkseid pointing his Gauntlet clad hand at him, a clench of the fist and a beam of Power was sent towards Asgard's king.

 

A moment before the beam impacted a green clad man landed in front Thor, calling up a half bubble of green energy that sprouted from his ring. The shield held, but already Thor could see cracks in it, it wouldn't last. Taking the opportunity Thor threw Stormbreaker wide, letting his will guide it towards Darkseid. A moment of silence, a shout of pain as the weapon made contact, and the attack let up.

 

Thor charged into battle again, calling his weapon to hand, the green man on his left, and the Vision appearing on his right. Together the three of them attacked the warlord, the green man, who's name Thor had yet to receive, working with Thor to create openings for the Vision to send his own beams into.

 

This strategy worked right until the moment where Darkseid once again clenched his fist, the Power and Space Stones shining in unison. An omnidirectional attack was cast from the Gauntlet, meeting a green shield that was barely erected in time. Despite the shield, which may have saved Thor's life, both himself and the green man were thrown away.

 

Rolling to his feet Thor was just about to attack again when something shot past him, hitting Darkseid centre mass, sending the warlord flying. The figure revealed itself to be a man in blue with a red cape.

 

* * *

 

 

Clark slammed into Darkseid, letting all his rage out in one punch. He had been dealing with some of large wheel like siege engines. It didn't take long to destroy one, but there were a lot of them, and he had to be sure that they didn't hurt anyone when he destroyed them. Needless to say the time added up, which was why he didn't notice Darkseid until he saw the three people fighting him head on.

 

He only hesitated a moment after striking Darkseid, just long enough to calculate where the warlord's flight path, and then sped in front of him, uppercutting the invader into the sky. He had learned his lesson from last time, he would not give Darkseid even a moment to recover. Once in the air Clark struck again, and again, and again, each time speeding ahead of his foe to land another hit.

 

Unfortunately Clark didn't notice the clenching fist that Darkseid made, activating the Space Stone. Halfway between hits a doorway opened in space, through which Darkseid was carried by the momentum.

 

Widening his senses Clark quickly found the warlord, standing on the ground just below. Charging at Darkseid he dove down, pulling back his fist to hit the tyrant in the face. His barely managed to dodge out of the way of another sudden opening in space, one which seemed to lead to outer space. His next charge was met by a Power enhanced fist, one which nearly sent the man of steel into unconsciousness. Lying in the bottom of the new crater Clark decided to take a minute, just until his ears stopped ringing, before he started fighting again.

 

* * *

 

 

Hulk looked around the battlefield, searching for the one that killed Loki. While he may not have _liked_ the little god, that didn't mean that he wanted him _dead_.

 

The God Killer had disappeared after knocking away the blue/red man, vanishing in a flash of blue.

 

Banner and Hulk had come to an agreement: Hulk wouldn't be Banner's weapon anymore, in return he was given time outside, on a schedule that Hulk and Banner would work out after the fight.

 

Hulk smashed a few more of the little pests, honestly Banner could probably deal with them himself, when he saw something explode in the distance, _behind_ their lines.

 

“ _That's where we were keeping the Stone the Guardians brought.”_ Banner commented. That wasn't good. With every Stone that the God Killer collected he grew stronger, if he got them all nothing could stop him. Hulk turned a bit more, searching the battlefield for something more interesting than the pests, when he saw the God Killer reappear, a shiny new Stone in his Gauntlet. Taking his chance Hulk charged at the God Killer, landing a brutal blow to the face as an opening move.

 

“ _Keep his hand open! He only uses the Stones when he closes his hand.”_ Banner warned, just in time for Hulk to grab the closing hand and force it open. Using the leverage he yanked the God Killer closer, slamming his forehead into his foe's face, causing them to stagger back, only to be pulled into another punch.

 

Hulk was forced to let go of the Gauntlet when the God Killer's eyes started glowing red, the same red that killed Loki. Acting swiftly Hulk let go of the hand, twisting to grab his foe's head from behind, landing a vicious kick to the back of the knee to unbalance them enough to shove their face, and the resulting blast of red energy, into the sand.

 

A closed fist and Hulk was suddenly falling from the sky, directly over the now standing God Killer. Grinning Hulk in front of them, no worse for wear. It would take a fall from much higher to harm the Hulk, and the sand absorbed much of the impact. Hulk's victory was crushed however when a Gauntlet clad fist slammed into him, the Stones shining brightly.

 

There was a painful sensation, as if Hulk was being torn in half, and then he found himself flying backwards. He hit the ground, making a large trench as he dug up the sand. As Hulk came back to his senses, surprisingly intact for how much that hurt, he noticed something on his chest, something that scared the normally fearless giant.

 

Banner, naked and completely unconscious, was lying on Hulk's chest. A quick check confirmed that yes, Banner wasn't in Hulk's head anymore. Luckily Banner was breathing, and not dead, so Hulk carefully lifted him up, all to aware of how fragile Banner was, and gave him to a nearby robot, who promised to get Banner out of the fight.

 

Turning his attention to the God Killer he felt his fear shift, turning into rage. Letting out a loud roar Hulk charged, deciding to Smash his enemy. Smash him until there was nothing left to Smash. The God Killer extended his hand, letting out a beam of Power from the Gauntlet. The beam hit Hulk head on, pushing him back. Letting out a low growl Hulk took a step forward, and then another, and another. It was slow going, but he was overpowering the blast.

 

The beam cut off, allowing Hulk to turn his slow march into a swift run, when a large robot punched the God Killer in the back of the head.

 

* * *

 

 

Ultron wasn't happy right now. First his Legion was being defeated, slowly but surely, next Loki dies, and Ultron had made sure to grab the Berserker Staff when the fighting shifted, and now Darkseid had literally punched the Banner out of Hulk. To that end he decided to take the fight to the despot himself, bringing one of the Paladins up behind the invader.

 

Darkseid turned to see who had struck him, exposing him to the _very_ angry Hulk that hit the tyrant in a wide swing. Taking advantage of the opening this caused Ultron struck, letting out his own punch. This seemed to have little effect, Darkseid had managed to shrug off just about everything that they had brought against him so that fact wasn't surprising, but the plan wasn't to defeat him with the Paladin.

 

When former General Thaddeus Ross hunted the Hulk he utilised a myriad of weaponry. Amongst those weapons was two mounted sound wave projectors. The Sirens used a miniaturised version of the those, replacing their left arms with sonic cannons. With a tighter focus area, and a few other upgrades, the sonic cannons could cause major damage.

 

Three of the Sirens in question landed, pointing the left arms, the sonic cannons, at Darkseid. The tyrant was brought to his knees under the sound based assault, and for a moment it seemed as if they would win, until Darkseid closed his hand, the Infinity Stones shining brightly. The three Sirens promptly exploded, Darkseid rising to his feet no worse for wear.

 

* * *

 

 

“This isn't working.” Vril said, standing a short distance away from the fight against Darkseid. There was a lull in the battle right now, so a few of them had grouped up to make a more concrete plan to fight against the tyrant. Simply running at him wasn't working. Ultron had diverted a fair number of the Legion, using them as a distraction.

 

“What do you propose we do?” Strange asked. Vril thought for a minute, going over their options, before he thought of one.

 

“We need to get that Gauntlet off of him. What happens if we stick his hand through one of your portals and close it?” It was a tricky plan, even down a hand Darkseid could be a massive threat, but it would help.

 

“He'd lose it.” Strange replied. A bit more discussion, working out the exact plan, and the team acted.

 

It was Thor that struck first, letting out a bolt of lightning that shot Darkseid across the sandy desert. Darkseid slammed directly into a wall of green energy, Green Lantern having been waiting in position. The wall shifted, sprouting restraints that attempted to bind the warlord. Darkseid managed to activate the Gauntlet however, teleporting himself to safety.

 

Raven and Hulk that moved in next, the jade juggernaut providing cover for Raven to slip around the edges, whips of dark energy pulling at Darkseid's limbs, creating openings for Hulk to attack. Once again Hulk put his hand around his foe's, preventing the use of the Gauntlet, letting out a brutal headbutt. Raven entangled Darkseid in more whips of energy, green bindings joining when Green Lantern arrived.

 

Finally Vril acted, sending his cape to rap around the tyrant's head. He wasn't sure if the vibranium based cape would stop an Omega Beam, but hopefully it would at least slow it down.

 

Strange opened a small portal, another appearing a few feet to the side, and Superman, who looked like he had a broken arm if the way he held it close to him meant anything, grabbed the arm with the Gauntlet, working with Hulk to move it through the portal.

 

Darkseid struggled of course, but even his strength had limits, and the two managed to get it through the portal, where Vril attached a vibranium cuff to the arm just above the Gauntlet. A long cable, also made of vibranium, hung from the cuff. Vril moved backwards, pulling with all his might. Anyone nearby, which included Rogers, Vision, and a number of the Legion, joined in behind him to help hold the arm through the portal.

 

There was a moment of tension, a shout for Hulk to move his hand, and then the portal closed, the arm suddenly disconnected. This, of course, sent those pulling the cable backwards, most falling down from the sudden loss of the force that had cancelled out their own.

 

Vril, being the closest to it, dashed forward, grabbing the Gauntlet and taking to the skies above the battle. It took a moment to remove the limb from the Gauntlet, but it was easy enough to empty it.

 

Darkseid was nearly disappointingly easy to deal with after that. Thor simply walked up, said something about avenging his brother, and used Stormbreaker to remove the tyrant's head from the rest of his body.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that. Darkseid is dead now.
> 
> Next chapter is the rap up/after credits. Unlike previous entries in this series I haven't written it yet (my bad). But I only have a few things to do, so it shouldn't be too far off.
> 
> Technically Darkseid should've used the Soul Stone to separate Hulk and Bruce, but Reality can do the job well enough.


	8. To the future, and whatever it may hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world keeps turning, as it is wont to do.
> 
> Or...
> 
> Where are they now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the final chapter of Waves on the Shore. It's been a fun ride, from the first chapter of Impactful to here, I've enjoyed the journey, and I hope you will come to the next stage of this, the final fic in this series. Details are at the bottom.
> 
> This chapter is just kinda me rambling on, saying what everyone is doing following the events of the series, as well as laying some ground work for the sequel.

The battle had ended, the last of Darkseid's forces had been dealt with, and the battlefield had been cordoned off by the military until someone could work out what to do with the alien tech and corpses.

 

The Stones had been removed from the Gauntlet and scattered. The Space Stone had been given to the people of Asgard, so that they could use it to rebuild. The Power Stone had been given to back to the Nova Corps, what was left of it anyway, for safekeeping. And the Guardians of the Galaxy said that they would deal with the Reality Stone, citing plausible deniability for their lack of answers about just _what_ they would do with it. The Gauntlet itself was destroyed, crushed and thrown into a black hole, so that no one could ever again use its power.

 

Darkseid himself was completely destroyed, Thor took great pleasure in using his lightning to reduce the decapitated warlord to ash.

 

With the world saved, for now anyway, it was time to turn to the future.

 

* * *

  

 _“Dad...”_ It was always interesting to see Ultron hesitate, a rare occurrence that Vril always took notice of.

 

“What?” He asked in return, looking over the plans for the academy. With Darkseid dead and gone, hopefully for good this time, Vril could finally turn his full attention to the academy. At the moment he was looking over the floor plan, making sure it was all how he wanted it before construction began.

 

 _“I... I uh...”_ Ultron was brilliant, by just about any measure of the word. But every now and then he did something that reminded Vril that he was just a kid. Stuttering because he had something he wanted to say but couldn't work out how to say it was just one of those things.

 

“You don't want to run the Legion anymore.” Vril cut in, deciding to take mercy on the boy. He had noticed it, of course he did, that Ultron wanted more than being the unseen force of the Legion.

 

 _“You're not upset?”_ At this Vril couldn't help but roll his eyes, what kind of question was that?

 

“Of course not. It's probably for the best anyway, people were starting to get twitchy about the whole 'army of robots' thing. When I'm done with these plans we'll work on building you your own body, how about it?”

 

_“That would be... nice. Thanks.”_

 

* * *

 

With the defeat of the invading forces the Rogue Avengers finally caved, turning themselves in.

 

Some became part of one team or another, Steve for instance somehow ended up as part of the Avengers, Tony called shenanigans and started looking into it.

 

Others retired, Clint lived ten minutes from his family holding down a job as an archery teacher. If he still had the job in six months, and hadn't broken any laws or gotten into trouble, he would be allowed to see them.

 

A few simply vanished, Natasha's name had cropped up a few times in some files about some shady government organisation that Tony wasn't meant to know about, but that was about it. He kept a close eye on that, just to be sure.

 

As for the others, the friends and allies that had stood united against Darkseid, they all went about their lives.

 

Bruce decided to continue his research, working out of a lab that Stark Industries owned. Bruce worked alongside new talent and old, reuniting with his old flame Betty Ross and teaching the next generation the wonders of science.

 

Hulk stuck with Bruce, at least for a while. He tended to roam the edges of the lab, nicknamed 'the Cube', simply enjoying the night air while he worked out what he wanted to do going forward.

 

Strange went back to being a sorcerer, picking up his life exactly where he left it. Last Tony had heard the former neurosurgeon was working on an agreement with the UN about the order of sorcerers he represented.

 

The Guardians of the Galaxy stayed for a while, apparently Quill had some family here they were visiting.

 

Vril was overseeing the creation of his academy, where he would train the next generation of heroes. Tony had donated, amongst other things, some of his legal department for the academy's use.

 

Pietro moved to Europe, joining up with a team of heroes. Wanda was transferred to a more secure facility than last time, not far from Pietro's new home.

 

James Barnes got a job. A real, civilian job. He was a teacher at a school, with a speciality on World War Two and the preceding years in America.

 

Thor left the planet, joining his people on what was quickly becoming New Asgard. As king he couldn't stay, something he was saddened to tell his friends, but promised to invite them to a feast once things were more stable.

 

And Tony? Tony was semiretired. He was still Iron Man, but he was slowly transitioning into being the behind the scenes guy for the hero world. Tech, money, resources, experience, he had a lot to offer the world without going out and punching stuff. And if he continued making advancements with the armour? Well, that was just to keep him busy.

 

The visitors from the other world returned to their home, citing that they had remained long enough as it was. Raven promised to visit sometime, maybe bring Damian or a few of the Titans along with her. Vril made sure that their was a few extra rooms at the academy, just in cases they, or anyone else, dropped by unannounced.

 

* * *

 

“What shall we drink to?” Vril asked, having finished the tour of the academy. He wasn't ready yet to open it to the public just yet, there was still a lot of work to be done first, but the building itself was done. He grabbed some glasses, moving Ultron's application to the academy out of the way, and poured a few drinks.

 

“To the future?” Tony suggested, grabbing one of the glasses. The other people present, just a few friends, did the same, holding them aloft.

 

“To the future, and whatever it may hold.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk about the sequel.
> 
> The sequel is written, and will probably be out in a few hours. I have to rewrite a few bits, because I changed one or two things in this after I wrote that so I have to make sure there aren't any continuity erros, but it shouldn't be too far off.
> 
> The next fix is the story of Ultron and his four classmates at the academy. It's just a series of oneshots that i'll update in sporadic intervals. What's that mean? It means it's going to be a side thing, something I work on as I work on other stuff.
> 
> Also, I am totally going off the rails and introducing characters that don't exist in the MCU. They're all Marvel characters, just not ones that have made the jump to the film series. I'll explain who they are in an Author's Note in the first chapter.
> 
> I hope to see you there...
> 
> Until the next time-
> 
> Blue.


End file.
